


Cops N Robbers

by Nicky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Police, Bondage, Cuffs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky/pseuds/Nicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh sorry, did you need this?” she asked innocently, moving backwards, luring him to her. He followed her every step, his stance reminding her of a predatory animal cornering his prey, until her back pressed against a wall. His hands were on each side of her body then, his strong arms trapping her, and making her guts coiled with anticipation.</p><p>“Stealing is illegal you know, Miss Heartfilia”, he purred dangerously close to her face, the edge of a threat hanging in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Policeman Natsu is trying to get ready for work but lucy has other ideas. Cop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops N Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a sexy fanart by the tumblr user yaushie. Check her art out, she's amazing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

Lucy Heartfilia woke up in an apartment that wasn’t hers. She realized she was alone in bed, but the strong smell of coffee coming from the open bedroom door told her where the owner of the place was. She wondered what time it was, but wasn’t too worried about it, since she was on her winter holidays. And boy, she was enjoying them! She had never imagined she would be dating the sexy cop that had stopped her car a month ago to ask her to slow down, but here she was, waking up on his bed.

The small studio apartment wasn’t located in the most beautiful part of town, nor it was full of expensive furniture, but Lucy had never expected a castle when she left her mansion to study literature in the capital. Her own flat was smaller, and she even had to share it with a classmate. In her opinion, this place was cozy, comfortable and most importantly, private. She couldn’t ask for more.

She closed her eyes lazily, gathering strength to finally get out of the bed and change into something. Last night she had only bothered putting her panties back on, but she figured she should wear something else during the day. She recovered her white and pink lacy bra from under the bed, tossed an old shawl over her shoulders, and stepped out of the room.

As for the man who had slept with her, his name was Natsu Dragneel, the cop who was currently replacing his blood with caffeine, a morning ritual of sorts. As he finished his coffee, he refilled his cat’s bowl with food, like he did every morning. Happy was nowhere to be seen, but he would soon appear meowing for tuna, probably. It was a twenty to nine in the morning, and his shift started at nine o’clock. The police station was only a few blocks away, so he still had some time.

Although he had already finished with his breakfast, he still prepared coffee and toasts for two, something that wandered from his daily routine. Not that he was complaining. There was a cute literature student sleeping in his room, and he wasn’t planning on leaving her hungry. As if on cue, he heard a voice cheering behind him:

“Good morning!”

“Good morning, Lucy” he answered, turning around to face her. His eyebrows shot up at the sight of her, because she was only wearing her underwear lingerie, and a light wrap. “Cute outfit”.

She ignored his reaction and sat at the table, grabbed a toast and spread some butter on it. Natsu went to his room and changed into his uniform of blue pants and a white tank top, before coming back, throwing his jacket over a chair and to sit with her.

“How did you sleep?” he asked, with concern tainting his voice. “I know the mattress is not good”.

“Oh, I was fine, really!” she assured him, after finishing a toast and spreading butter over another. “You don’t have to worry. I think I slept better than in my own apartment” yes, she definitely slept better without a wild Cana randomly grabbing her boobs.

“Great” he sighed with relief. “I was worried about it”. He glanced at the clock on his wall and stood up. He needed to go. “Sorry, Lucy, I need to go to work”.

“What, so soon?” she asked, genuinely surprised and a little bit disappointed.

“Not everybody is on holidays” he told her, kissing her forehead as he stood up.

Lucy pouted, but watched him as he retrieved a couple of things from the counter. She didn’t want him to go just yet, she had hoped to spend some time with him in the morning. She leaned on the back of the chair, when a piece of blue in her peripheral vision captured her attention. She smiled slyly.

Natsu turned around to say goodbye when he realized Lucy was gone… together with his jacket, the abandoned shawl the only proof that she had been there. He gazed up to find her across the room, a mischievous look in her eyes. The sight of her wearing only lingerie with his uniform jacket was an instant turn on.

“Oh sorry, did you need this?” she asked innocently, moving backwards, luring him to her. He followed her every step, his stance reminding her of a predatory animal cornering his prey, until her back pressed against a wall. His hands were on each side of her body then, his strong arms trapping her, and making her guts coiled with anticipation.

“Stealing is illegal you know, Miss Heartfilia”, he purred dangerously close to her face, the edge of a threat hanging in the air.

Her only answer was a cocky smile, a provocative gleam glistening in her eyes, followed by a soft stream of seductive words breathed right over his lips:

“And what are you gonna do about it, Mister Cop?”

Before such a statement, Natsu smiled an amused smirk, finally surrendering to the fact that was going to be late for work. Such a wanton challenge couldn’t be left unattended, and he was Natsu Dragneel: he never backed off. Oh, she had played with fire by tempting him, and she was going to get _burnt_.

He didn’t succumb to her teasing yet, choosing instead to take a step closer and erase the little inches that were left separating their bodies, his eyes never leaving hers. He pressed her against the wall with his own body, the soft satin of her lingerie caressing his skin over the fabric of his tank top. Such proximity made her gasp, and her hands landed on his chest. She felt like a little canary trapped under the gaze of a hungry dragon. A deliciously hungry dragon.

“Do you know what happens when someone goes under arrest, Miss Heartfilia?” he continued with his game, a touch of playfulness dripping from his tone while his lips traced the line of her jaw. “They get cuffed, and they are taken under interrogation. Sometimes they refuse to confess what they have done, they make our lives difficult, you know? So we need to get persuasive to make them talk… sometimes… they need to get… punished” he ended up whispering in her ear.

Lucy panted, feeling goose bumps forming all over her body. Natsu bit her earlobe before descending in a path of wet kisses over her pulse, eliciting shivers from her. Her hands squeezed the man’s tank top drawing him even closer if that was possible, her whole body shivering with the arousal that was wetting her crotch. She had started this game and he had proven to be an amazing player. She sighed and somehow managed to remain lucid to utter some last words: “And what if I refuse to confess what I’ve done?”

Natsu stopped his ministrations and raised his eyes to her.

“That would make you a bad girl, Miss Heartfilia” he muttered disapprovingly, slowly shaking his head, “You would force me to take measures”.

“I guess I’m pretty naughty then” she sassed and, submitting to the unbearable tension that was running in the air, she closed the gap between their lips and sealed their mouth in a hot, messy kiss.

The cop stumbled a couple of steps backwards, not expecting her fierceness, but answering her with equal passion. His right hand went to tangle in blonde locks, while his left one felt behind him, careful not to trip over an unexpected piece of furniture, until he reached the couch and unceremoniously flopped on it, Lucy landing on his chest with a ‘yelp!’

They parted for air, both a mess of gasps, limbs and flushed chicks, conspiratorial smiles on each of their faces.

“You know I need that jacket, right?” he tried once again giggling, although he already knew what her answer would be.

“You are gonna have to take it away from me, then” she retorted, before lightly teasing his crotch with her own, where a hard lump was slowly beginning to form. Natsu hissed, and his hands crushed her against his body. She could feel every inch of his muscles under his shirt, pressing against her bare skin.

“I’m planning on doing that”.

Natsu reached out for something on the coffee table beside the couch. He picked his cell phone and quickly typed a text message for the Popsicle, before tossing it over once again and returning his attention to the girl on top of him.

“What was that?” she asked, eyeing the device curiously.

“Just making sure I have enough time to properly deal with you, _Miss Heartfilia_ ”, he answered with a wide smile revealing his sharp canines. The next succession of events was too fast for Lucy’s sight, but she managed to see Natsu’s strong arm retrieving another thing from the table before he suddenly flipped their positions, surprising her- she still hadn’t got use to his ridiculous speed and strength. He pinned her arms up her head, and before she was even able to gasp, she felt the cold hardness of metal biting at the skin of her wrist.

“Wait, what…!”

“I told you what happened to convicts, Miss Heartfilia. And yet you still refuse to give me my jacket back. This is just protocol procedure” he said giving her a mischievous smirk. Yet there was attentiveness in his eyes, looking for the smallest flinch, waiting for any signal that would tell him that she didn’t like this, to back off. But that signal never came, and the shock slowly faded from her face, replaced by lustful desire that oozed from her tone:

“Am I going to get cuffed then?”

He sighed, relaxing now that he knew she was okay with this. The playfulness fully returned to his eyes and he unexpectedly bit on her lower lip.

“This is just the beginning of your punishment”, he lifted her up from the couch, startling Lucy once again, who surrounded his waist with her legs holding for dear life, the prospect of a graceless fall to the floor extremely unattractive. “Wow, look who became a little koala” he laughed.

“Oh, shut up” she grumbled.

“Watch out the way you speak to your officer, Miss Heartfilia, remember you are under arrest” he said as he walked his way to the closest window. He put her down on her feet once he got there, and hoisting her arms up, he cuffed them to the bar that was holding the curtains. She had to stretch to fit in this position, and her feet were mildly separated from the floor, the police jacket hanging around her body, leaving her even more exposed. She was a bit uncomfortable, but it was bearable. Perhaps it even enhanced the situation about it. The slight uncomfortableness, the slight pain. It was certainly tantalizing.

Lucy was holding her breathing, her stomach full of butterflies. She had never been cuffed before; had never tried bondage for that matter. The sensation of the metal surrounding her wrists made her feel dirty and sexy, like a true criminal, like true _bad girl_ ; but she also felt helpless and vulnerable. It was as arousing as much as it was scary, but she trusted Natsu. In the few weeks since they met, she had felt an unbearable attraction, a strong connection she had never felt with any other man before. His silly smile and easy going attitude had slowly welted her heart, making her fall deeper and deeper for him. Was it even possible to fall in love with someone in less than a month? She was starting to believe it actually was. The passion buzzing between them was electrifying. Yes, she trusted him; she knew she was completely safe with him.

Then she felt his fingertips traveling from her middle thighs upwards, leaving a trail of goose bumps on their way, sneakily avoiding her core, to continue their way up her belly, making his blue jacket aside to end up cupping her breasts. Her nipples were painfully erect due to her arousal, and he lightly massaged them over her bra. She moaned and rubbed her thighs together, desperate for the bit of friction he was denying her, gasping when she felt him thrusting his boner slightly against her rump. His breath was right over her pulse, teasing her neck, leaving mouth-open kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at interrogation time and at court” he said suddenly, going back to his role. His hands abandoned her chest and she was about to make a protest when he turned her over before to face her with the sheer intensity of his wild, hungry gaze.

She sucked a breath before saying, “I don’t need an attorney. I can handle myself well enough alone, Mister Cop”

“You are playing a dangerous game, Miss Heartfilia. You are firing me up” as if to prove his point, he pressed his manhood against her wet folds, making her moan, finally getting the contact she was needing. However, he moved away too soon, kneeling in front of her.

Once on his knees, his mouth lost no time in finding its way up her centre, kissing her over her panties as his hands grabbed her ass, keeping her in place. She opened her legs invitingly, as much as she could in that awkward, restrictive position. He was holding her, though, helping her to keep on her feet.

Natsu buried his nose in Lucy’s womanhood and inhaled deeply her scent. Watching this, the girl’s face turned as bright as a strawberry.

“Wh-what on earth are you doing?!” she asked, mortified.

“You smell amazing, Lucy, so sweet…” he mumbled, seemingly enthralled by the strong muskiness he was taking in, nuzzling up and down her underwear “…I love your smell”.

Such a bold, endearing statement had her stirring restlessly, aching to touch him, but the cuffs prevented her from taking any action. His touches were light and maddening, making Lucy’s heartbeat race.

“Na-Natsu… please… I cannot take it anymore, stop this teasing!” the girl babbled, utterly unable to think coherently.

Natsu smiled before taking the pink piece of lingerie between his teeth and dragging it down her legs. Lucy squirmed above him, her loins tingling, becoming impatient with this long foreplay. He tossed the garment aside and lifted his gaze to her. With her golden hair dishevelled, the pink satin bra covering her generous chest, dressed in _his_ uniform jacket and with eyes full of lust, full of need, she easily was the sexiest sight he had ever seen. He felt his cock twitching, begging for attention, but he ignored it for the moment. He would take good care of her first.

“You need to remain silent, Miss Heartfilia, everything you say will be used against you in court” he said with an unexpectedly serious tone in his voice. He grabbed her thighs with startling force, compelling her to look down, and fall prisoner of his eyes. His next words were slow, emphasising every syllable, and dripping with sinful poison, “Don’t make a single sound”.

And with that his mouth attacked her furiously, almost violently, sucking on her clit before darting his tongue out to lick her up and down. Lucy lost her breath, and began to pant heavily. A moan almost found its way out of her, but she stifled it before it had the chance. She didn’t want to lose in this game they were playing, so she focused all of her strengths in controlling her breath and keeping any sounds from coming out.

But _damn_ , he was devilishly good at his task, his tongue being impossibly hot- seriously, how could a human being bear so much body temperature? Was it even healthy?- and _fuck_ now he was circling her clit with it, and _oh wow_ , that hot muscle had just entered her, and Lucy began to doubt about her self-control. Waves of pleasure were tremoring her whole body, with her pussy as the epicentre, and the hellish man on his knees in front of her as the perpetrator.

And then, Lucy felt and intrusion breaking into her, too long to be a tongue and too slim to be a dick. She looked down to find him pumping his finger inside of her, while his mouth kept its work over her clit. It was almost too much; she had to bit her inner cheek to keep herself from whimpering.

Natsu, for his part, was happily enjoying her flavour. She was sour with a touch of sweetness, a taste he couldn’t get enough of. He was having his fair share of fun, kissing her core, sucking on her inner lips, watching her struggling to keep all the pleasure he was delivering her inside. His eyes were trained on her face the whole time, he didn’t want to lose not even the smallest expression crossing her features. Her cheeks were bright red with desire, her eyes closed and her breathing erratic, fighting the slutty sounds that were trying to get out of her. Oh yes, watching her inner battle was fun, but he was starting to miss her horny moans and gasps, so he made it his personal challenge to break her resolve to keep quiet. He inserted a second finger inside and began to search carefully, until he most definitely found what he was looking for.

Lucy opened her eyes wide, a jolted gasp filling her lungs. White stars clouded her vision, her legs weakened and the only reason she didn’t fall to her knees was the cuffs securing her, and the strong arms holding her legs. Her feet weren’t on the floor anymore, she had straddled Natsu’s shoulders, his face buried deep between her legs. She thought she could cry tears of pleasure. His fingers had found her G-spot, and weren’t aiming anywhere else. Over and over again, she felt herself reaching Haven on earth. 

His tongue ravaged her womanhood mercilessly, and Lucy was physically unable to restrain her whimpers any longer. Her head fell back, her mouth hanging wide open and a deep moan ripped her throat apart, the tension totally snapping inside of her. She was close, so wonderfully close to orgasm, but it was snatched away from her before she could even graze it. Suddenly, the hot wetness abandoned her, and her inner walls closed around a void; those magical fingers were gone. She opened her eyes, desperately looking for the reason behind the sudden interruption of the pleasure building inside of her. Natsu stood up in front of her, his lips glistening with her fluids curved in a devious smirk.

“W-what happened?!” she demanded, her tone wanton and frantic.

“I told you, you weren’t supposed to make a sound. You keep disobeying the authority, Miss Heartfilia” his face was a testament of his amusement. He walked away to his bedroom then, leaving her aching with need. He was enjoying this, and Lucy was sure that hadn’t it been for her cuffed hands, she would have punched that arrogant face away.

“W-wait! Where are you going? Natsu!” she shouted desperate and confused, writhing around and pulling on the cuffs. The curtains complained dangerously, but the fire in her loins deafened any kind of reasoning. “Are you planning on leaving me like this?!”

He appeared again and walked slowly towards her, taking his sweet damn time. He was carrying something between his fingers, and when Lucy got to see the small, squared package, she understood where he had gone too.

“Could the Miss try to calm down her hormones? There are other people living in this building, you know?” he said with a conceited smile.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. As if you respected your neighbours; I know they file complains about you all the time because you exercise inside the apartment, and they think you are a pyromaniac” she retorted, having none of his shit.

He stopped in his tracks, obviously caught short by the information she owned.

“How do you know that?”

“Well, the reporter who lives down the hall was more than eager to spread gossip about you” she admitted with a delighted smile.

“Jason, that asshole, always talking shit about me” he muttered looking to his side. Lucy was losing patience, though. What was he doing standing there, and why wasn’t he here, extinguishing the fire burning her core?

“Are you planning on spending the whole day there?” she asked biting her lip, her thighs rubbing against each other in a desperate attempt to recreate the hot wetness she had felt only minutes ago.

His head snapped to her, and he was in front of her before she could blink. Taking her by her waist, he killed the space separating them in one swift, fast move. Lucy jolted and gasped as the abrupt proximity forced her raise her sight to meet his eyes.

“That was never my intention, Miss Heartfilia” he purred with half lidded eyes. “Please, excuse this officer for his inattentive behaviour”.

His erection was crushed between their bodies and he rubbed it against her bare hip. He was still fully clothed, his muscles texturing his tank top and his cock caged inside his blue uniformed pants, twitching like a wild animal trying to get free. Damn, he was so sexy when he was dressed in his uniform. Barely thinking what she was saying, she blurted out:

“I’ve fantasized of you fucking me with your uniform clothes on since we met”.

That seemed to take him by surprise for his eyebrows shot up, but a smirk quickly appeared on his face.

“Looks like today is your lucky day then, Miss. I shall make up my misbehaviour to you”.

He turned her around once again and pressed her body to the cold window. She heard him unzipping his pants and letting them fall to his ankles together with his boxers, not bothering to take any other clothes off. His chest pushed her against the window, and she finally felt his dick rubbing her back, without layers of cloth blocking their skins.

“I’m gonna need to do this fast” he whispered to her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin and sending a shiver down her spine. “It’s not good for you to spend so much time with your hands up. I’ll need to take the handcuffs out soon”.

Lucy pouted, a part deep inside of her feeling disappointed at the prospect of finishing their game. But being honest to herself, the cuffs were starting to hurt and her arms were growing numb. The hard metal was bruising her, and she was pretty sure she was going to have some colourful marks decorating her skin for a couple of days. But oh, those marks were so worth it, and she knew she was going to remember this morning for years.

Natsu moved her hair aside and sweetly kissed the nape of her neck. Then separated a few inches from her and ripped the condom package open. She couldn’t see what he was doing, and that left her aching with anticipation. That’s why it startled her when he grabbed her left leg with one hand and encircling her chest, below her boobs with the other, to lift her up a little and give him better access. He entered abruptly, but she was so wet and dilated from the foreplay that she didn’t feel pain at all.

Truthful to his words, he didn’t dally at all. His pace was fast and unrestrained since the beginning, more suitable to a wild demon than to a plain human being. Throaty moans escaped his gritted teeth, right against her ear, making her shiver. She could feel the contours of his strong abs and pectorals pressing her back and her boobs were squeezing against the window. This was so savage, so erotic, and she absolutely _loved it_. The former overstimulation was taking its toll on her, and once again she felt herself easily reaching that breaking point. She arched her back and slammed her hips over him, deepening his penetration, seeking her own climax.

Natsu lifted his head and looked over her shoulder. A sly idea came to his mind.

“Hey, Lucy, look in front of you” he purred in her ear, his tone nothing but evil. “You are getting fucked right against a window, at nine o´clock in the morning, when everybody is out doing their lives. If somebody comes by, they can see your face, and your sexy body. I wonder what slutty expressions you’ll show”.

“Natsu!” Lucy gasped, extremely self-conscious all of a sudden. She hadn’t been looking out of the window,-her eyes had been tightly shut, the pleasure overwhelming her-but now her sight was focused on the world outside, looking for any eventual passer-by.

“Anybody could be out there” he continued to whisper, his voice sickly sweet. “Some guy out for a morning jog, a boy walking his dog, some girls going to school; and you are here, on display, like a high-class whore in heat. Give them a good show, Lucy!”

Deep down inside, Lucy knew that Natsu was teasing her. His window bordered with an alley, almost nobody walked through there. Yet, the idea of being watched, the thought that _someone_ could be looking at her right now, like she was a cast of a porn film, thrilled her, awakening her senses, making every sensation ten times stronger. And his authoritarian command was burned into her mind, arousing her even more if that was possible. _Give them a good show!_

She whimpered, her breath reduced to jagged gasps fogging up the window glass. A thin line of drool was running down her chin, her open mouth unable to work properly. He had degraded her to a quivering mess of lustful moans and shivering pleasure.

“Do you feel me, Lucy, sliding in and out of you? Because _I_ can feel you, and oh gosh, you are squeezing me so much. Your greedy cunt is sucking me in. It’s almost too much!”

“Stop… stop with the talking!” she managed to stammer out, a long shiver shaking her.

“Why? Don’t you like it?” he innocently asked, and she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

“It’s… It’ll make me come too soon!”

“All the better!” he muttered, and in that exact moment his dick found the sweetest spot inside Lucy’s body. She cried out and her hands violently pulled on the cuffs. Natsu noticed this, and with a winning smirk, he angled himself to thrust on that exact place.

“Come on, Miss Heartfilia” he said, his tone low and dark. “Come for me. Show the world that horny expression only a dirty bad girl like you can make”.

Lucy couldn’t stand it anymore. She came hard with a scream, her whole body trembling like an earthquake, the tremors travelling throughout her. Natsu kept pounding into her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm in his cock. Her inner walls almost strangled him, and he felt each of her shivers pulsating against his dick. He allowed himself release, and it was white pleasure blinding his vision, the intoxicating scent of this amazing woman filling his nose.

They stood still for some seconds, trying to gather their scrambled thoughts. They were both gasping for air, their little physical activity having drained them completely. Lucy was the first one to manage to put together a coherent sentence:

“I think… you should release my wrists”.

“Right” he said in between pants.

He got out of her and took the rubber off, made a knot in it and threw it to the closest trash can. He then proceeded to put his pants on again and then walked to the coffee table to retrieve the key to the cuffs. Once she was freed, she realized how tired she was, because every single muscle in her body turned off and she would have fallen to the floor if Natsu hadn’t caught her.

“Wow, are you okay?”

“Yeah…” she muttered with fatigued. “Just tired. I’ve got cramps in my legs. I’m gonna need help to walk”.

“Right” Natsu muttered, a soft blush tainting his chicks. He still hadn’t recovered his breath. Lucy’s eyes were half-lidded, her body was completely limp and her breathing came in soft puffs. She looked so lovely in post-coital daze that Natsu was sure he had never seen a woman as beautiful before.

He helped her reach the couch, where they sat together, with her leaning against his chest. He took her wrists and began to massage them, to get the blood to circulate again.

“I hope you have learnt your lesson, Miss Heartfilia. I won’t admit any more stealing, understood? Next time your punishment will be worse” he said casually, although she still had his jacket on, and they were both plainly aware of it.

“I will have that in mind, Mister Cop” she answered with a sleepy smile, before closing her eyes and resting her head over his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut, and the first fic I wrote completely in English. Reviews are really appreciated! ^_^


End file.
